Geno The Killer Doll
by MadManMouse
Summary: Life was peaceful for years scince the legendary killer Olimar died. Lucas Singleton was enjoying his life he had a good job, family, and friends. But on thing he didn't expect was Olimar coming back and not only did he come back with a bang he came back as a doll. Rated M for cursing and gore. All your favorite pairings: Link x Peach, Ike x Samus, Lucas x OC, and Pit x Daisy.
1. Peace at last?

**Disclaimer Hello it's your favorite writer and today you'll read a story based on a movie I DO NOT OWN thank you.**

_**As you're goning to read in this story this story is based off of child's play with chucky, andy barkley, and others**_

_**First fic hope you like it enjoy.**_

Have you ever heard the phrase "staring death in the face?" Well I have tons of times actually and even though you might not beleive me my near-death experiences

have come from a doll. That's right a doll. Now before you call me crazy just listen to my story. Oh incase you were wondering the names Lucas, Lucas Singleton.

It was a bright sunny morning in Onett about 8:00a.m to be exact everybody was up and about today was a holiday,Christmas, no work and no school. Even though today

was an important holiday there was one person that could turn this holy holiday into a demonic one. Olimar was the royal son of Roy and Zelda he was once a little man

who could barley speak his words would come out as beep beep boop boop boop. Now his words are more like "If you tell anyone I'll kill you now." or "You will die if you say one more fucking word." Yeah insane actually more like psycopathic. I have a wife named Kimberly or Kim she has beautiful brown hair that comes down to her waist she's

pretty tall for a woman she's about 5,11" and we have a son named Ness after the tragic death of my childhood friend Ness.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm warning you Ness one more word and I'll slit your friggin throat!" Olimar yelled at the top of his lungs. "Olimar why are you killing innocent people?" Ness asked _

_cofused and scared at the same time."What like you don't do the same?" Olimar asked he didn't show it, but he was pissed Ness was still running his mouth."WE KILL_

_THOSE WHO GO AGAINST PALUTENA'S LAWS LIKE YOU!" Ness screamed in pure frustration. Olimar bust out his signature psycopathic laugh."Listen you little_

_shit I kill people, because the first time it was an accident, but what happened I was accused of third-degree murder and put in jail even my own family thought I was wrong."_

_Olimar showed no emotion the whole time he just smirked and then chuckled. "Something funny?" Ness asked trying to start a conversation._

_"Well I've been thinking...what would happen if instead of killing you I held you for ransom." Olimar claimed then he shook his head "nah _I should just waste you." Ness had

his eyes closed the whole time talking to Lucas. "So you're on the way?" Ness asked in his mind a little giddy. "Yeah actually I'm here I guess I'm on my way i-." Lucas was cut off by Olimar who was holding a beam sword to Ness's throat. "I knew it you were talking to Lucas weren't you?!" Olimar was furious. "No I- how do you know?" "Lucas is horrible at staying quiet."

**LUCAS P.O.V.**

_I didn't know what to do I was little kid and my best friend next to my deceased brother Clause was about to die, because I'm such a coward. Olimar raised the blade higher _

_and my instincs kicked in I lunged at Olimar, but I forgot Olimar is a smart man he quickly before I could blink had pikmen grab my legs, pin me down, and force my eyes open to watch my friend die before me._

**Normal P.O.V.**

_As Lucas watch his eyes forcefully open Olimar let out one more satanic laugh and slashed Ness's throat._

That day will never leave my mind, but hey he died a true hero and Link killed Olimar years ago. We were getting ready to head to Link's for a BBQ. As we were ready to leave a devlish voice whispered from behind me.

"_It's been a long long time Lucas."_


	2. Geno arrives

**Hey fellers it's MMMouse so hope the first chapter was good let me know how it was and enjoy**

**second chapter. (I do not own the plot of this story or it's charaters).**

Lucas quickly turned around to find that it wasn't Olimar, but Link. "Oh hello Link." Lucas said worried. "What's up you guys hadn't come up

to the castle yet so we were all like hey let's go get them." Ness looked at Link, no studied Link he studied how easily Link was able to let go of Olimar, but Lucas was wrong Olimar was Link's little brother and there's no way he could just forget about him."Link." Lucas asked. "How are you doing after you...you know _his_ death?" "I've been doing okay, but a day doesn't go by without me thinking about him..." Lucas could tell Link didn't like talking about it so he just dropped it.

When they got to the castle everyone was the there: Ike, Samus, and their sixteen year old daughter,Dawn. Link's kids were there too his eighteen

year old son,Link Jr., their seventeen year old daughter,Rosalina, and their 14 year old son,Damien. Even Pit and Daisy had a kid their 2 year old

daughter, Star. Then there was Lucas, Kim,and Ness.

"Well well look who finally made it." Ike said. "Yeah we've been waiting for you guys." Samus said while positioning Star in her arms. "Yeah sorry we're late just thinking about somethings." Everyone noticed Lucas's wierd attitude, but chose to ignore it. The party was amazing,after a while Lucas decided to drink all his problems away and he ended up drunk Lucas was going around messing with everyone: pushed Link into a table,

he tried to wrestle Ike, but that only frustrated him, and he kept trying to jumb over Damien. When it was time for dinner everyone got their plates and got whatever they wanted. There was: chicken, mashed potatoes, chips, dip, beans, vegies, fruits, turkey, roast, and for desert pumpkin pie.

The tableswere arranged by age so there was a kid table, teen table, and grown-up table. Everything was going well the party lasted until night

Luigi showed up really late he claimed a savior doll attacked him. A savior doll was a wooden doll that looked a lot like Link Jr. they were made in his honor when Link jr. saved his dad by holding off Wolf long enough for Link to use the tri-force slash. The party still raged on through the night Ike and Samus were caught making out in Olimar's old room. Though everyone was having a good time Ness came up to his dad with a cut on his arm. "What happend?" Lucas asked worried about his son. "A wooden man told me to go get you, but I said no and he cut me." "That's absurd sweetie there's no wooden men." stated Kim. "But mommy I-" "No buts come on let's go home." With that Lucas and family went home.

"Now just go to bed and when you wake up tomarrow there'll be a big surprise for you." "Okay mom." After Ness fell asleep Kim confronted her husband. "Look Lucas." Kim said excited. "What?" "I got Ness a savior doll the ones from t.v." "How those things cost a lot." "I've been saving for a while now." "Ness will be really excited." Lucas started to cry to keep repeating your deceased friends name gets a guy emotional sometimes.

Kim caressed and wiped the tears away from Lucas's teary face. "Don't cry Lucas I'm sure Ness is proud of you...both of them are." Kim kissed Lucas tenderly on the lips Lucas kissed back with loads of passion Lucas started to lift up her shirt and in a matter of seconds her shirt was off and the two procceded to make out with passion as Lucas started to nibble her neck her moans were loud enough to almost wake their son. "Let's take this to the room for a little more privacy." The two went in their room and enjoyed the night together.

The next morning the couple were in each others arms sleeping after a long night of sex. The first one up was none other than Ness who was making breakfest in bed for his parents. He was making them cereal, toats w/ butter, and some oj. The only flaws in the breakfast was too much cereal and milk, burned toast, and way too much butter. "MOMMY DADDY WAKE UP WAKE UP I MADE BREAKFAST!" Ness shouted. "Woah what's going on?" Lucas asked. "Our son made breakfast for us." "It's because today's your guys day." "No little guy today's your day." Kim said lovingly to her son. "Mommy, daddy can I open my presents now?" "Isn't it too early?" Lucas's question didn't matter, because Ness was already in the other room. "Guess it isn't." Lucas said. "Can I open the big one can I can I?" "Sure sweetie." Kim said. Ness ripped open the package and on the inside was a savior doll. "Yay!" "I knew it!" Ness proclaimed with much enthusiasm. He quickley turned the doll on and spoke. "Hi, i'm Ness what's your name?" "...Hi i'm Geno and i'm your friend till the end hidey how ha ha ha." The doll spoke. "I love it!" Lucas wondered where he heard the name Geno from, but he didn't have time to think about it, for it was time for work. After Lucas got ready he quickly pecked Kim on the lips and left for work, while Ness fixed things with Geno he'd better enjoy it now, because from now on everythings going to be a nightmare.


End file.
